Legend of the Chaos silo: Vadin's demise WIP
by FFRaz
Summary: The Chaos silo is A legendary monument, from which the sinister fiend that wrecked havoc in my fangame Awoke. Learn the dark past of the chaos silo and how it came to hold the fiend himself.


In the ancient city of the mystic ruins, war was at hand with the tribe of Mystic ruins desperately struggling for supremacy over the rival tribe, The Lost Souls. On the brink of destruction, the Mystic Ruins Tribe turned to their holy sanctuary, The Chaos Silo. Built near the Master Emerald Altar on the shoreline, it stands out with it's towering height. The Mystic Ruins Tribe conjured their last resort here, desperate for a plan to wipe out their violent foes. Vadin, son of the Mystic Ruins tribe's leader, And sister to Tikal, a brave young echidna always clad in armor. He saw hate in everything he saw, he even hated his own tribe for being so weak. His younger sister, Tikal was a peace lover, a young girl wearing a fine dress and tiara always tried to convert Vadin's hate into peace. Vadin hated his sister the most, he always tried to ignore her truthful speeches despite the fact he knew what she said was very much true. But he didn't care, he wanted to win the battle for his tribe's supremacy. Tikal would spend most of her time trying to talk peace with The Lost Soul's tribe, but because of their violent ways she always failed but never gave up. Vadin on the other hand always mustered up schemes to take The Lost Soul's tribe by surprise, but like his sister, he always failed but never gave up, this in fact was all they had in common.

One cold and dark night, Vadin stood within the Chaos Silo scanning the wall's carvings, it predicted something strange. It predicted a flood of some sort, and a stone warrior rising from it, Vadin couldn't care less, he was looking for a way to kill the rival tribe in one fell swoop.

"Hmm, whatever this wall's stories tell, I don't get, but this flood... would be a good way to kill those Lost Soul Fiends for good... but it'll never happen." Said Vadin, clenching his fist in despair. a few seconds later, Tikal crept in, slowly, trying to overhear what Vadin was saying.

"Peace... it doesn't last forever! So what if we found a calm spot? We're just gonna be discovered and attacked again. there must be away to kill off the rival tribes for good..." said Vadin, his rage rising.

"What are you doing here... inferior sibling..." asked Vadin, sensing Tikal's presence.

"Y'know... you shouldn't encourage father with this talk of war for peace... the rival tribes will see it our way eventually! Going to war won't solve anything... we need to settle a truce peacefully between us!" explained Tikal, on the verge of breaking into tears.

"Sometimes sister... I wish you would shut up... just leave me alone..." shouted Vadin, enraged by her presence. Vadin leaves the temple, as he does, he pushes Tikal down. A tear falls from Tikal's eye as she takes a moment to observe the carvings on the wall, she sees a carving of the Master Emerald Altar. It is circled, and it seems to have been circled not too long ago, she comes to the conclusion Vadin plans to visit the Master Emerald Altar.

The next day, Vadin was on his way to the Master Emerald Altar, he arrived and took in the sights of it's surroundings. By the altar, stood some strange creatures, small in height and beared a small hovering sphere above their head and had a coating of light blue. They were known as the Chao, they came into discovery not so long ago, they appeared to be attracted to this Altar. Vadin approached, almost oblivious to the chao's presence, the chao backed away from him in fear. Scattered on the floor next to the Master Emerald itself were seven different coloured emeralds, brimming with power, they were the seven chaos emeralds. Vadin, not knowing what these bizarre gems were, touched one, he felt a flow of powerful energy flow through him. He backed away in surprise, breathless, he crawled back over to them, And picked them all up.

"A flow of power... all from these seven emeralds... that's it! If we use these chaos emeralds in a full on attack... we can annihilate that wrteched tribe!" explained Vadin. Then, a ball of water formed behind Vadin, growing, growing until it became a strange monster like shape. It grew beady yellow eyes and a small brain like object in it's head, it slowly approached Vadin.

Vadin turned around, Aware of the beast's presence he backed away slowly, it's name was Chaos.

"What are you looking at?" asked Vadin, with a cocky smirk on his face. Chaos extended it's watery arm into a punch at Vadin's Abdomen, Vadin dropped the 7 chaos emeralds. As Vadin layed there in pain, the chaos emeralds hovered back into their rightful places on the 7 pedestals surrounding the Altar. Vadin struggled to get up, he looked at the emeralds and approached them once more. Chaos struck him once more, this time knocking him clean down the stairs of the Altar.

"Father! Father!" yelled Vadin running back into the direction of their tribe's town. As Vadin left, Tikal entered the area, she looked back, and then quickly to the Altar. Tikal approached the Altar, the Chao came out of hiding, and begun singing in a small choir. Tikal, enchanted by their singing, noticed Chaos's presence, she approached Chaos and quickly learnt of it's guardian duties of the Chao and Altar. But after a few attempts, Tikal befreinded the guardian Chaos and the Chao.


End file.
